general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/No Going Back
This is the twentieth and final episode of the A New Life Season Two and the twenty-eighth episode overall. "Kurt?..." Nate asked in terror as he watched the scene. ---- "Kurt? Kurt! KUUURT!" Nate desperately yelled as he fell to his brother's body, still heavily bleeding through his neck "Kurt! No, no, no, no! This is not true! Kurt, look at me! LOOK AT ME! You're not dead, you're alright, this is not true... This is not happening..." Nate grabbed his brother's head and made him look at him. His eyes were emotionless and blank, a surprised look still on his face. Tears started rolling down the boy's eyes as he held the body tight to his chest. "What the hell happened?" asked Jim, noticing that the brothers weren't back yet. "Fuck... Fuck... Stay here." said Matthew, as he started running towards the Harrison's. "Matthew, where are you going? Get back here! Matthew what the fuck!?" called Jim, watching the boy run back into the chaos for the two, unable to do anything to stop him because of his fear. "Okay, FINE! You want to kill yourself too, go ahead! I'm not risking MY ass!" he said as he started to run away from the base, towards the meeting point. "Nate! Nate! I'm so sorry dude, but we gotta go!" said Matthew, trying to grab Nate. "Come on, there's nothing you can do!" "Get away from me, Matthew!" Nate yelled back in anger, still tearing up "Just... Just leave me alone..." "Nate, look... I know how you're feeling right now but-" "You know how I'm feeling? Really? You don't know anything!" Nate harshly replied, cutting him off. "You don't know how it feels to see your whole family die... Because of you! I saw everyone I had die... In front of me... My uncle, my mom, my dad! And now... And now my brother... The only thing I had left" he sobbed, still holding on to Kurt's body. "This will sound pretty fucking harsh but... You think you're the only one who've lost people? The only one who've lost family? I've lost mine too!" Matthew said, in a slightly anger tone. "I know exactly how you're feeling! They also died because of me! But you can't eat yourself over it, man. You gotta keep moving. You gotta keep yourself alive, ...and well. Or else, they will have died in vain." "You've... lost your family too?" Nate asked, surprised and saddened at the same time. Matthew was always the happier guy, the one who cheered everyone up... It was hard to believe that this man had passed for the same thing as he's passing right now. BAM! A bullet flied by inches away from Matthew's skull and hit the wall behind them. "Shit that was close! Come on, we have to go." he said, getting up. He pulled out his pistol and shot Kurt in the face. "This way he won't turn... He won't suffer anymore." Nate wiped out his tears and got up too. He grabbed Matthew's hand and the both ran to the gate, heads down to avoid being shot. As he passed the gate, Nate gave a final look at his brother's corpse, and a single left tear rolled down as he watched it fade away in the distance, just like his father's. ---- "Please, I just want to live... I never did like here anyway..." Dennis Green kept pledging for his life. He looked from Pete, who had an unsure look on his face, to Angela and then to Leon, both with a clear desire to see him dead. "I can't let you live." Pete finally said. "From what I know of you, this could be easily a trick. I let you live and you come back later with the rest of your people to bite me in the ass. I can't take any chances." "...What?" Dennis asked, surprised. "Okay, you know what? Just do it, then. If you think I'm so much of a threat to you people, just pull this fucking trigger. Here." he said, grabbing the barrel of his brother's AK, now held by Pete and putting it into his own forehead. "Shoot me. Come on, kill me. I don't even give a fuck anymore!" he said with an hysterical giant smile, that remembered the maniac smiles that his brother used to give away while hurting people. "Come on you fucking pussy! Pull that fucking trigger! What are you waiting for?" BLAM! The sound of the shot echoed in Pete's mind, even with the noises of the current chaos going on. For a split of a second, he believed that he was the one to pull the trigger, but as soon as Dennis' body hit the floor, right beside Duncan's, he noticed that the bullet hole was on the side of his head. He looked to the side and saw Leon, without any change of emotion, smoke coming out from his stolen AK-47. "There. It's done." he simply said. "What? Do you expected me to wait you to take your time before eliminating a possible threat? No way." Pete and Angela looked at each other. "Don't give me any shit. These people took Barry from us, and you forgot what they did to your eye? I did nothing more than my obligation. Now let's get in that fucking office and take care of Mr. Ron Weasley." "...Yeah. This has taken long enough. Let's just finish this before he gets away somehow." said Angela. Pete nodded and kicked the door of the hall open. The three ran upstairs as fast as they could, leaving behind two identical bloody corpses, side by side. All the effort to differ each one and yet they finally became the same, even if it was in death. ---- "The playtime is over, Jasper! We came for you!" yelled Pete as the door to the principal's office was kicked down by Leon. They immediately pointed their guns to where Jasper was supposed to be, shooting zombies and people, but he wasn't. "What the fuck?" asked Angela, not understanding what was happening. "Where the fuck is that bastard?" "Damn it! Motherfucker got away!" Leon shouted in anger and disappointment. "Must've took the fire exit." said Pete, noticing that the door was wide open. "Fuck, we're too late. God only knows where the hell that psycho is now." The silence took the place, as neither of the three spoke for at least a minute. They looked at the ground or walked around with sorry faces, not knowing what to do now. He got away. They failed. Jasper was still out there. "So... What the hell do we do now?" Angela interrupted the silence. "Should we go look for him or anything?" "We got no use for that, we don't know where the fuck did he go. He could be literally anywhere." said Pete, letting himself fall on the stuffed chair behind the principal's desk. "Well we got no use staying here either." said Leon. "I say that we should go find the others on the meeting point. We can't just sit here like sore losers, we gotta at least get the hell out of here. We'll worry about Jasper later. I'm sure he'll come back for us. And when he does come back..." "We take him out." said Pete, sternly. ---- At the base's parking lot, Stephanie finds herself trying to steal a vehicle to escape. She is, however, unable to due to three drunk bandits on the lot, yelling and laughing at each other, completely ignoring the chaos outside. "Shit... Okay, there's only three of them, they're drunk and one of them is just a kid. You can do it, Steph. You have not come this far to give up now..." she said to herself, while hiding behind a pillar. Stephanie checked how much ammo she still had in her pistol. Three bullets. "Shit. Gotta be really precise." She slowly walked away from the covering and towards the bandits. When they realized she was there, the three started whispering and laughing at themselves, while checking out her body. Stephanie was the only female bandit, and these guys where alone since it all started. "Well, well, well... Look what the good ol' destiny brought us here... Am I dreaming or just really drunk?" said one of them. The man was big, fat and wore a sweaty tank top. He had rotten teeth and was balding under his trucker cap. His mustache was wet from all the beer he drank. "What brings you here, sugar-tits?" asked another one. A big black guy, reminding of Tom, another acquaintance that Stephanie had just shot in the back of the head. "Are you looking for some trouble? ...Or for some fun?" "Well sure it doesn't matter anyway. Because you'll have a quite among of both... Liking or not." said the third one. This one was still a kid, looked to barely have 18 years. Black messy hair and a peach fuzz mustache were his most notable treats. He pulled out a knife and started to menacingly walk towards her. The other two men pulled out their pocket knifes. Without saying a single word, Stephanie quickly drew her gun at the boy and shot him between his eyes before he even got any time to react. Before his body even hit the floor, she changed her aim to the black man and shot him in the forehead, blowing away his brains from the back of his head. She aimed at the fat bandit but, this time, she wasn't fast enough. The man kneed her in the guts and threw the gun away. "So it looks like you were looking for trouble, then... Hehe. Just stay quiet, honey. I promise you that you'll enjoy this..." said the man, smiling maniacally as he pinned her to the ground with the weight of his knees, while holding her hands for her not to struggle. The man lowered his head, trying to kiss her, but Stephanie managed to headbutt his head, causing extreme pain to both. She shrugged it off, however, as she kneed the main in the groin while he had his guard down and hands on his head. She got up while he rolled around in the ground, holding his crotch. "Fucking piece of shit." she said, spitting in the ground while kicking the man on the face, breaking his nose. "You're all the same... You call yourselves "bandits", but you're even worse than that. You're all fucking monsters. Every one of you. Especially that idiot Jasper." she said as she continuously kicked the man's face until it was completely bloodied. She then grabbed her gun and shot him in the face. After a quick look at the three bodies on the floor, Stephanie found her way inside one of the hummers and proceeded to hot-wire it. ---- In the woods surrounding the bandit's base, an argument bursts. "You did WHAT?" shouted Tyrone in anger, turning to Jim. "You let two fucking kids to die? Because you wanted to save YOUR sorry ass?" "What did you expected me to do? Run back there so all the three of us could get shot in the fucking face?" Jim yelled back. He gave away a fainting cough and cleaned the sweat away from his face, visibly tired. "Jim, are you okay?" asked Jessie, worried. "You're pale as hell, Jim. You wasn't..." "I told you I wasn't fucking bitten!" Jim replied, harshly. "Now, Tyrone... If you think that leaving them behind was so fucking wrong, how about you go back there to get them?" "I don't know what the fuck happened to you but this ain't that Jim I knew when I locked myself in the first building I saw. I don't give a shit if you're broken, if you snapped or anything, if you won't get some sense into your head by yourself, I'll fucking knock it there!" yelled Tyrone, raising his fist. "Suit yourself... I'm done faking." Jim said. "I'm done being the nice advice-giving old man. I'm done risking my life for people that wouldn't do it for me. I'm done being the good guy. You know what you get for being the good guy? You get fucked in the ass. Now leave me the fuck alone." he got free from Tyrone's hand and started walking ahead, alone. "Just... What the fuck happened with this guy?" Tyrone asked as he watched Jim by himself. "I'm shocked, I never expected something like this from him..." said Jessie. "But don't they say the end of the world changes people?" "I guess it does." Tyrone said. "I'd never think it could change a person from some thing to another completely different, though." "It can." said Sarah, joining the two. "When people realize that everything is gone... That there's no hope left to the world... They change. Completely. People get turned upside-down. The good turn bad. The bad turn worse. And the most optimistic and happy people are always the ones to give up first. Believe me, I've seen it before." "Damn." muttered Tyrone. "I can't imagine what you've been through, Sarah. You and the rest of your friends. Just looking at you I can tell that you have a lot of emotional baggage. I'm truly sorry for whatever happened before you met us." said Jessie, putting her hand on Sarah's shoulder, trying to comfort us. "Don't be. It's how it works now... Everyone has to lose something important. It's just a matter of time." she said. "Come on, we need to keep moving." ---- In the same woods, in a different location, two young boys find themselves alone in the middle of the nothing, in the dark, and with the possibility of dead sneaking up on then at any minute. "Do you know where we're going?" asked Nate, noticing the confused look on Matthew's face. The older boy rubbed his head, looking around expecting to see someone. "Yeah, of course... I... No." he said, frustrated. "I have no idea where we are. We're completely lost. I'm sorry Nate but I fucked us up." "Don't say that. You saved me... Back there, you know? I was... I AM really broken, and if you didn't showed up, I'd end up the same way Kurt ended... In the ground with a bullet hole on me. I'll never forget what you did for me." said Nate. "Seriously? Damn it feels strange... To actually help someone in these days... Ever since it started the only thing I did was run, hide... And get the shit kicked out of me. I'm glad I was able to actually do something. Of course I couldn't leave you back there. You're not much younger than myself, and you look at lot like me when I was about your age." "Don't worry, we might be lost now, but I'm sure we'll figure something out to get back to the group." said Nate, with not much faith on his words. "What's this?" he asked, when Matthew took a piece of paper out of his jacket. "It's something that guy Francis gave me before we went around shooting everything that moved. He told me to show this to that other girl if he... If he didn't make it." he answered, saddening himself remembering how Francis was devoured in front of them and nobody could do anything. "What it says?" asked Nate, curious. "What? Hell, Nate I ain't opening it! This was kinda the guy's last wish, I'm not reading it until I give it to her." Matthew replied. "IF I give it to her..." Saying that, Matthew and Nate started to hear a car engine not far from where they were. Taking it as a lucky shot, they ran for it and found themselves in a dirty road when they exited the woods. At the distance, a hummer was speeding in their directions. When the driver realized who they were, the car stopped to reveal Stephanie Villa in the driver seat. "Want a little ride?" she asked, opening the door for the two. ---- Still in the woods, three other people were finding their way through the bushes and trees. "Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Angela. "I think we're... You know... Lost?" "This is the right way. It's freaking simple, Francis said we just had to get out of the first gate and then run in a straight line. Then we meet up with everyone and decide where to go." Pete replied. "Sure we had to get around because the fire exit led to the back gate but I'm sure we're in the right direction." "We better be. Because I'm awful with directions. I'm totally trusting on you in this one." Leon said. "Say what, Pete. Do you think... Do you think everyone made it out okay?" "What the hell do you mean by that?" replied Angela, scolding him. "He's worried about his new girl." Pete explained with a smile. "I'm sure everyone is fine. We're tough people, Leon. Just some zombies and a couple of shots isn't enough to take any of us down. We'll get there and we'll find Tyrone and Jim bickering as always, and Kurt being overprotective of his brother. Everyone's okay. I know it." "Yeah I sure hope so." Leon said. "If someone had told me one day that I'd see Leon Carter worried about his new girlfriend, I'd tell them that they were full of shit." Angela let out a small laugh. "Shut up." Leon said, shaking his head with a smile. ---- One hour after the escape, a heavy storm starts to form. Lightning bolts falls often and thunders cut the silence of the night that not too far ago, could be a perfect night, if it wasn't for one thing. A herd attack. Pete, Angela and Leon get out of the woods and finally spot, not too far from where they were, the rest of the group, reunited around a hummer. They have arrived on the meeting point, just about when the rain starts to fall. "They're here! They're alive!" Tyrone announced as the three were running towards them. "Jessie!" Leon called as he dropped his gun and ran to her on the first eye contact. They shared a passionate and long kiss, while the rest of the group reunited with Pete and Angela. "Thank God you three are okay! I was starting to get worried!" said Sarah, hugging them both. "We were waiting you for like half an hour now... I was starting to think the worst... What happened?" "Jasper got away." Pete said, leaning against the car to rest for a little. "Those shitbird twins got in our way, when we got there, he was already gone." "At least everyone made out alright." said Angela, trying to look on the bright side. "Not everyone." said Tyrone. "We lost that guy Francis, and... Kurt got shot." "WHAT?" shouted Pete in disbelief, jumping back to his feet. "No! No way! How? What the fuck happened?" "The kid... He got grabbed by a zombie. Kurt went back to help and... Fuckin' Jasper took the shot." "Oh my God. How's Nate?" Angela asked, shocked and worried about the boy. "I... I don't know. He's really quiet. When he got here with Matthew and that girl... Stephanie? I think that's her name. Anyway, they haven't said a word. The girl's been crying ever since she got here. They are all really broken." Pete looked around and found the three. Nate was looking at Stephanie, crying sitting on a rock, holding a small piece of paper, while Matthew tried to comfort her. The look on the kid's face was one of the worst he ever saw in someone's face, maybe comparing to how Sarah was when her boyfriend died. Pete couldn't help to feel bad for him, losing the only family he got left. He felt bad for himself too. Kurt was the closest of what he could call a "best friend" now. He was there for him ever since they met in the very first day Pete had to deal with the dead. Kurt was a man Pete liked to have around, he often lifted the spirit of people, and now he was gone... Forever. "That fucking... Piece of... Fuck..." he said to himself, getting more and more furious. "I swear to God, if I ever find this maggot Jasper again, I will make sure he pays for this. First he takes Barry... And now he takes Kurt. That asshole needs to pay for this." "Don't waste your time making promises you can't fulfill, kid." said Jim, approaching them. He was way too pale and was looking really tired, walking with a limp. "That guy is dead now, and there's nothing you can do. Get over it." Pete opened his mouth to tell Jim to fuck off, but before he could say something, two noises echoed at the same time when a lightning bolt fell. The noise of a thunder, and the noise of a bullet being fired from a sniper rifle at the distance. Jim raised his hand to his heart, as he fell to the ground with a shocked face. On the top of a small hill, a man was slowly reloading his rifle and walking towards them in the rain. Another lightning stroke and revealed his identity. Bandit Jasper. "Jim! What the... Oh shit, he's back! Get your guns, people!" Tyrone ordered as he grabbed his from the bonnet of the car. Jasper quietly walked towards them with a smug smirk. He enjoyed killing Barry, he enjoyed killing Kurt and now he enjoyed killing Jim. And he was going to enjoy killing every one of them. "Did you miss me, Peter?" he taunted the man. "I'm sure you did! It's not easy to forget someone who let you such strong memento. How's your eye? Can you see me here or will I have to find you a white cane?" "I'm going to kill you, motherfucker!" Pete yelled back. "I'm sure you will." Jasper said, smirking as he raised the rifle, aiming directly at Pete's head. Before he could pull the trigger, however, his wrist was hit by a bullet, making him drop his gun. Angela had the pistol raised, smoking. She was the one who pulled the trigger, but it was surely not her who fired the next two shots, who hit Jasper in his kneecap and then in his stomach, taking him to the ground. She looked around and found not one, but two people also with guns raised. The first shot, the one who crippled the man, was taken by a crying Stephanie, while the second one was the most surprising. Nate Harrison, on the top of his eleven years, stood there, having just shot a man on his stomach. Neither of them felt bad at any way for taking the shots. "Bravo! You immobilized me. Now I can't get away. I'm all yours, Peter. Come and get your revenge, son. Finish a poor old man off." Jasper hysterically yelled, raising his head to look at them. "Don't! He might have something hidden, like- like a gun, or a knife!" said Angela, but Pete wasn't hearing her. He walked to the man as the rain soaked him. The water flew through his body like if it was cleaning his soul. The thought on his head was just one: Kill Jasper. He was going to do it, and he was going to do it in a way the man suffered. Jasper was going to get it worse than Duke or anyone else that Pete hurt in his whole life. He needed to be punished. "You look really cute with that bandage of yours. Kinda looks like a pirate, don't you think? It's a dream come true, every kid wanted to be a pirate in their lives. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum, matey!" Jasper continued to taunt him, laughing at himself like if it was the funniest thing in the world. Pete got to the man, and with all the rage he could feel, grabbed him by his collar. The fury and the adrenaline ran through his veins as they shared a glare. "Do it. I know you want to. I want it too. End this once for all." Jasper said, with a big maniac smile. With all the strength he could get, Pete bashed Jasper's head against the hard ground. The force of the hit was so gigantic that Jasper's skull was broken almost immediately. With one of his eyes pushed forwards and almost getting out of his socket, but still alive, Jasper looked straight in Pete's eye and muttered: "T-That's... That's all you got?" Pete slammed the man's head against the ground again, and again, and again. He kept hitting it as Jasper's brains started to leak out of the back of his skull, and a giant pool of blood, mixed with the rain formed. While he was doing it, the words of Duncan Green echoed inside his head. "It feels great. Killing. Making sure your prey suffer. But you already know that... You've done it before..." Making sure your prey suffer... You've done it before... Pete kept doing that until he felt something touch him. A hand in his shoulders. His rage slowly faded away as he came back to the Earth, to hear the screaming and crying of the people, shocked to see the scene. "Stop, please! It's over, he's dead!" yelled Angela, desperate, grabbing him by his shoulders. Pete stood there, confused for a moment, before looking at his bloodied hands and at the barely recognizable Jasper, dead at the ground in a pool of blood, brains and rain. He did that. For the first time on his life, Pete was scared of himself. He let Angela hug him tight, crying, as he stood there, in a nearly catatonic state, still looking at his hands. He looked at the shocked expressions of the other people. "What did I do..." he muttered. For quite some minutes, the two just stood there, hugging each other at the rain, crying over the brutality of the act. Pete raised his head and looked at the raining sky, letting the water wash his face. Was he really a monster? To Be Continued in Season 3. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison (Corpse) *Nate Harrison *Leon Carter *Tyrone *Jasper Also Starring: *Jim *Matthew *Jessie *Sarah *Dennis Green *Duncan Green (Corpse) *Stephanie Villa Co-Stars: *Bandit 2 *Bandit 3 *Bandit 4 Deaths *Kurt Harrison (Before Reanimation) - Shot in the face by Matthew. *Dennis Green (Alive) - Shot in the head by Leon. *Unnamed bandits 2, 3 and 4 (Alive) - Shot in the head by Stephanie. *Jim (Alive) - Shot in the heart by Jasper. *Jasper (Alive) - Head bashed by Pete. Trivia *First (and last) appearance of the unnamed bandits 2, 3 and 4 *Last appearance of Dennis Green (Alive). *Last appearance of Jim (Alive). *Last appearance of Jasper (Alive). *Last appearance of Kurt Harrison (Corpse). *Last appearance of Duncan Green (Corpse).